This invention is in the field of urethane polythiols including urethane dithiols. Such polythiols are made by reacting a hydroxy polythiol (a hydric polythiol) including a hydroxy dithiol, with an isocyanate such as phenyl isocyanate or toluene diisocyanate.
Certain urethane polythiols are taught by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 408,338, filed Oct. 23, 1973.